CiRCuS MoNSTeR
'CiRCuS MoNSTeR '''ist ein Lied von ''Circus-P ''und wird von Megurine Luka gesungen. Hintergrund Das originale Video wurde am 16.04.2010 auf ''Youtube, später auch auf Nico Nico Douga hochgeladen. Der Song gewann schnell an Beliebtheit und schaffte es sogar in wöchentlichen Vocaloid Rakings, somit wurde er zu dem ersten Song CircusPs, der dies erreichte. Er wurde dadurch im japanischen sowie englischen Vocaloid Fandom bekannt und der Song wurde oft gecovert. Auch Fanart wurde erstellt. Später entstand noch eine japanische Version des Songs und eine Spieluhr Version. Der Song wurde sogar für die offiziellen Demos von OLIVER und KAITO V3s Demos genutzt. Lyrics Japanisch= 時はもう消えても「ショウタイム」 カーテンの後ろに垂れ込める 鮮やかな君が優しいよね 僕を呼ぶ　なぜ君が居ないの？ にやつく　泣いている　あいつらが　聞きたいか？ 会いたいよ　抱きたいよ　揺れ動く　どこに居る？ 実演が始まるか？僕の犯された傍 「歌って」とカレは言う　君じゃない　歌えない 口語の歌を歌う その籠の夢に居る 「カレ」は悪　泣き付ても なぜそんな寂しいの？ その哀れな怪物 見られないただ嫌う ずっと叫ぶ言葉は 「ほら、サーカスモンスター！」 暖かな思いはもう凍った カレが僕を笑う耳元へ なぜ君立ち去った？分からない あの楽しい獅子達も立ち去った... 鳴き声　君の声　泣いている　全て聞く ダメな猫、聞けないよ　会えないか？会いたいなぁ 獅子の奇襲　塵と会う　聞こえない　これ終わり？ 目が開いた　どこに居た？僕はもう一人でしょう... 口語の歌を歌う その籠の夢に居る 「カレ」は悪　泣き付ても なぜそんな寂しいの？ その哀れな怪物 見られないただ嫌う ずっと叫ぶ言葉は 「ほら、サーカスモンスター！」 「あぁ...」 口語の歌を歌う その籠の夢に居る 「カレ」は悪　泣き付ても なぜそんな寂しいの？ その哀れな怪物 見られないただ嫌う ずっと叫ぶ言葉は 「ほら、サーカスモンスター！」 口語の歌を歌う 「カレ」は悪　泣き付いた なぜ僕を諦めた？ 僕、哀れな怪物 見られないただ嫌う 今日も叫ぶ言葉は 「ほら、サーカスモンスター！」 |-|Romaji= Toki wa mō kiete mo "SHOUTAIMU" KAATEN no ushiro ni tarekomeru Azayakana kimi ga yasashii yo ne Boku o yobu Naze kimi ga inai no? Ni ya tsuku Naite iru Aitsu-ra ga Kikitai ka? Aitaiyo Dakitai yo Yureugoku Doko ni iru? Jitsuen ga hajimaru ka? Boku no okasa reta hata "Utatte" to kare wa iu Kimi ja nai Utae nai Kougo no utawoutau Sono kago no yume ni iru "Kare" wa waru Naki-tsukite mo Naze sonna sabishii no? Sono awarena kaibutsu Mirarenai tada kirau Zutto sakebu kotoba wa "Hora, SAAKASUMONSUTAA!" Atatakana omoi wa mou koutta Kare ga boku o warau mimimoto e Naze kimi tachisatta? Wakaranai Ano tanoshii shishi-tachi mo tachisatta... Nakigoe Kimi no koe Naite iru Subete kiku Damena neko, kikenai yo Aenai ka? Aitai naa Shishi no kishuu Chiri to au Kikoenai Kore owari? Me ga aita Doko ni ita? Boku wa mouhitorideshou Kougo no utawoutau Sono kago no yume ni iru "Kare" wa waru Naki-tsukite mo Naze sonna sabishii no? Sono awarena kaibutsu Mirarenai tada kirau Zutto sakebu kotoba wa "Hora, SAAKASUMONSUTAA!" "Aa..." Kougo no utawoutau Sono kago no yume ni iru "Kare" wa waru Naki-tsukite mo Naze sonna sabishii no? Sono awarena kaibutsu Mirarenai tada kirau Zutto sakebu kotoba wa "Hora, SAAKASUMONSUTAA!" Kougo no utawoutau Kono kago no yume ni iru "Kare" wa waru Nakitsuita Naze boku o akirameta? Boku, awarena kaibutsu Mirarenai tada kirau Kyou mo sakebu kotoba wa "Hora, SAAKASUMONSUTAA!" |-|Englisch= Time is dead and gone Show must go on It's time for our act They all scream at me They cannot see This curtain hides me An amazing gift So quick and swift You were amazing By myself I can't They start to chant Why are you not here? Grinning at me I lay on my knees They want to hear me Why can not 'he' see? I want to see you I need to see you I have to see you What happened to you? We get up on stage They jump to enrage Why are you not here? Why is 'he' so near? 'He' wants me to sing I just can not bring- I say 'he's' not you What else can I do? Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us, It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" I lay all alone I should have known You would have left me 'He' smiles at me I can not see Why 'he's' in your place They can't tell me why You said good-bye Right before our act Those two young lions Were always fun~ Why did they leave, too? Roaring at me I lay on my knees What is happening? I can hear you sing They will not obey They've been lead astray Will I still see you? I have to see you I panic and flee They both pounce on me I fell to the ground I can't hear a sound I look up and see You are not with me Am I all alone? Where could you have gone? Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us, it despises us Lying so useless, We start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" "Aa..." Singing it's silent song of misery A monster lies trapped in it's own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, it lets out a plea Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster It never sees us,It despises us Lying so useless, we start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" Singing my silent song of misery This monster lies trapped in my own Nightmare 'He' is a tyrant, I let out a plea Why did you have to leave me all alone? Bound to sing for them, a worthless monster I never see them, I despise them so Lying so useless, they start to holler "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" |-|Deutsch= Zeit ist tot und still,doch was man will,ist dass die Show läuft Wie sie alle schrei´n und ich nur mein´in Vorhang allein Ich erinner mich an dein Gesicht,du warst so freundlich Doch sie schrei´n mich an,da ich nicht kann,wenn du nicht hier bist Kann nicht entflieh´n Und bin auf den Knien Sie här´n nicht mein fleh´n Kann er´s dann nicht seh´n? Ich möchte dich seh´n Und mit dir dann geh´n Nur du kannst versteh´n Was ist nur gescheh´n? Wir treten nun auf Erzürt nur drauf Doch bist du nicht da ER ist mir so nah ER will,dass ich sing´ Es will nicht geling´ "ER ist nicht wie DU" Sag´ich,doch woru..? Leise sing, ich mein Lied voller Trauer,bis nur ein Monster in Traum der Schauer ER ist ein Teufel,so fleh´ich weinend,warum bis ich so einsam,verlassen? Leb´um zu singen,wertloses Monster,es kann nicht sehen,uns nicht verstehen Liegt es am Boden,werden wir rufen: "Hey,komm erheb dich,du Zirkus Monster!" Lieg´hier ganz allein,es ist kein Schein,du bist gegangen Lächelt er mich an,frag´ich mich dann,wieso ist ER hier? Sagen könn´sie nicht,warum du gingst,noch vor dem Showlicht Die Löwen gingen fort,zu deinen Ort,ich wär gern auch dortt... Doch kann nicht flieh´n Bin schon auf den Knien Und mit mir an ring´ Ich höre dich sing´ Sie hör´n nicht auf mich Es ist fürchterlich Kann ich dich noch seh´n? Ich will mit dir geh´n? Ich dreh´durch und flieh` Auf mich stürzen sie Ich fall auf den Grund Sie schlagen mich wund Und mir wird nur klar, Du bist nicht mehr da Bin ich ganz allein? Wo kannst du nur sein? Leise sing´ ich mein Lied voller Trauer,bin nur ein Monster in Traum der Schauer ER ist ein Teufel,so fleh´ich weinend,warum bis ich so einsam,verlassen? Leb´um zu singen,wertloses Monster,es kann nicht sehen,uns nicht verstehen Liegt es am Boden,werden wir rufen: "Hey,komm erheb dich,du Zirkus Monster!" Ahahahahaha Leise sing´ ich mein Lied voller Trauer,bin nur ein Monster in Traum der Schauer ER ist ein Teufel,so fleh´ich weinend,warum bin ich so einsam,verlassen? Leb´um zu singen,wertloses Monster,es kann nicht sehen,uns nicht verstehen (ER: "Zu was anderem bist du doch eh nicht gut!" Liegt es am Boden,werden wir rufen: "Hey,komm erheb dich,du Zirkus Monster!" (ER: "Steh gefälligst auf!" Leise sing´ ich mein Lied voller Trauer,bin nur ein Monster in Traum der Schauer ER ist ein Teufel,so fleh´ich weinend,warum hast du mich einafch verlassen!? (Circus Monster: "Wo bist du!?" Leb´um zu singen,wertloses Monster,ich kann nicht sehen,sie nicht verstehen Liegt ich am Boden,werden sie rufen: "Hey,komm erheb dich,du Zirkus Monster!" Circus Monster: "Irgendwann kommst du mich abholen nicht wahr...?" Circus Monster: "Bist zum diesem Tag warte ich..." Kategorie:Megurine Luka Kategorie:Song Kategorie:CircusP